User blog:Momoking8289/1 year on the wiki...
So... 1 year on the wiki. Cool. I don't really know what to say here for a couple of reasons. First of all, I've never really made a blog thing before, and second, I haven't really been active on the wiki. I've been more active on the League of Space agencies discord server. Its a pretty great place. Not only are people like LambdaTech and Csgt there, but also lots of other great people. Just like this wiki, its a great community and I would highly suggest coming over and taking a look. Anyways, since I don't really know what else to say, I guess I will give a re-cap on what I did on the wiki and discord. At the beginning of my time on the wiki, I didn't do much. I looked around a bit and stuff, but that was it. It wasn't until I found the discord server that I actually started doing stuff. I did some RP over there with some people, and posted some stuff on my profile here. I was pretty active for a bit. Then, for what felt like a year, but was really only a couple of months, I kinda lost intrest in SA. I still liked it, but I didn't play it as much, and I found other games like Simplerockets that I enjoyed more. It wasn't until recently that I actually started playing again. It was the beginning of summer that I started playing again. i still didn't do much on the wiki though, I mostly kept to discord. When the update that added Ion engines came out, I started playing a lot more, but it wasn't until I found a tool by didim99(I couldn't find him on the wiki, but he is on the discord server) called Space agency toolkit that I started playing a bunch more. It let you edit sandboxes, and I really liked messing around with that. A few weeks later, using SAT, I found a way to edit the game's textures(Images at the end of the blog post). This was a really cool thing and I felt pretty proud(I think didim already knew how, but I never asked him). It was pretty cool to mess around with, and the people on the discord thought so too. SInce then, I haven't really done much else. I've messed around with SAT and texture editing, and done Csgt's RU missions, but that's pretty much it. I've started loseing intrest in SA again, but itll come back. So yea. A whole year on the wiki. To be totally honest, it felt like three years. I know not a lot of people will see this because I'm not very well known here(Unless I'm super famous and don't even know it, in wich case please tell me), but who cares. Anyways, thanks for an awesome year, this is an obscenly great community, and I'm looking forward to another! P.S: Ill probably make a blog post on how to edit textures too, so look out for that. P.P.S: Here are some pictures Screenshot_2018-09-02-14-47-55.png Screenshot_2018-09-02-14-47-45.png Screenshot_2018-09-02-14-48-04.png Screenshot_2018-09-02-14-48-56.png Category:Blog posts